The invention relates to stabilization members for fixing broken or partly cracked bone parts during the healing process or an even longer period in a position in which the bone parts shall be stabilized and knit together, respectively.
The members consist of a bar having a plurality of elongated holes. Portions having a reduced cross-section can be provided between the elongated holes in order to allow the adaptation of the bar to the desired bone profile. The bar is fastened to the bone by means of screws which are screwed into the bone. Here the problem is encountered that only in rare cases the screws can be screwed in in a direction perpendicular to the bar, because the bone is irregularly formed and rarely comprises a sufficient cross-section in a direction perpendicular to the bar.
However, if the screw is screwed in in the direction of the largest cross-section of the bone, only one side of the screw head is supported in the elongated hole of the bar and the connection between the screw head and the bar is not sufficiently firm.